Tainted Smile
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Broken and hurt, Sasuke desperately wishes to hate the one thing in his life that he loves more than anything. She had left him yet he still loved her. SASUHINA


Another one shot, what a surprise. This is more of a long drabble that has mostly no plot but a fair amount of angst. Anyway, it gives you something to read I guess so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and other associated characters are not mine. The plot, however, is and I would appreciate it not being stolen.

Summary: Broken and hurt, Sasuke desperately wishes to hate the one thing in his life that he loves more than anything. She had left him yet he still loved her.

Warning: This story mentions the death of a character and also a relationship between SASUKE and HINATA. If this is likely to offend you, please do not read any further.

* * *

Tainted smile

Sasuke sat on the lonely bar stool, his back hunched and his hand loosely embraced around his cup of sake. He ignored the happy voices around him, instead choosing to let a smile fall upon his face. It was a smile he had previously only reserved for another, one he had used in his moments of utter joy and happiness. But it had now been tainted with a bitter sadness that seemed to creep up his throat and try to strangle him.

He could see his reflection in the alcohol but he chose to look away, unable to face the truth apparent in his broken eyes. Despite everything that had happened, despite all the pain he had felt and despite the fact that his heart had been reduced to shattered shards of pain, he still refused to cry.

He felt the cold chill of the wind on his back as the door to the bar was opened, before it was quickly closed once more. He heard a sigh and felt as soft footsteps found their way towards him.

The figure seated himself beside Sasuke and ordered a drink. Neither of them chose to look at the other as a cup was placed in front of the newcomer. Pale eyes that reminded him so much of her's, were reflected into Sasukes eyes through the alcohol and he was forced to look away, the pain of her memory sharp against his heart.

Sasuke gently placed his finger in his drink and swirled it round, silently watching as the liquid moved with it. His reflection became a swirling mass of movement that blurred and took away all definition of the lines of his face, but he found himself uncaring. The chaotic uncertainty of the liquid reminded him of his inner feelings.

The man beside him cleared his throat and tapped his fingers along the bar. "This has got to stop, Sasuke." He said quietly.

Sasuke let out a quick snort and felt a cold smile twist his lips. "It's over, Neji.."His words were detatched and cold; the perfect disguise for hiding his true anguish. "She left me."

Neji lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?" Sasuke repeated, his voice growing angry. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for giving away my heart, I'm sorry for trusting that she'd always be there for me. I'm sorry for believing her lies..." Sasuke knew that nothing he had just said was true but he wanted to believe it. He wanted to hate her, hate her for leaving him. He wanted to hate her for being so perfect for him and making him fall for her so hard.

But he knew that, no matter what she ever did to him, he would never be able to hate her.

"She did not lie," Neji growled, turning his head to glare at the other man. "She did not ever fucking lie. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, dare to fucking slander her name. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you meant to her, I'll kill you."

Sasuke let out a low and callous laugh that chilled Neji's spine, causing shivers to run up. "As if, Hyuga." Sasuke lifted his sake to his lips and swiftly poured the burning liquid down his throat, the scorching desire to block out her memory pulsing through his mind.

Sasuke shut his eyes and pictured her face, feeling a sharp pain seethe through his body.

"Why?" He asked quietly, his eyes remaining shut, forgetting his previous anger in his rush of emotion. "Why did she have to-?"

His voice cracked but Neji chose to ignore it, instead waiting for Sasuke to continue. "Why she did she promise that...Why did she have to leave me?"

"I guess that's just how fate intended it to be. I guess you were not meant to be together." Neji replied sincerely.

"You're wrong. I don't want any of that fucking bullshit of fate or destiny. She's gone and that's it. I don't know what to do. She was so beautiful, Neji. Inside and out, she was so pure. I love her!" Neji was silent, his own eyes watering with a salty substance he refused to acknowledge as tears.

"She loved you so much, y'know," he whispered and Sasuke sharply turned to face him. "She'd come home, this little smile on her face and you could just tell how happy she was. She was beautiful when she was in love. Her face would light up and she'd refuse to stop talking about you, even when she knew that everyone was sick of hearing all about you.

"It was nice..." Neji sighed and took a swig of his drink. "It was so peaceful in the house. Sasuke, she was happy, and I know you were too." Neji paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. Neji took a deep breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes, his raw emotion mirroring the hard determination she had often held in her own and he was forced to look away.

"Don't hate her, Sasuke."

Sasuke sharply rose to his feet ignoring the uneasiness of his tired legs before placing his money down, his heart beating quickly. With his head held high he calmly walked from the bar, breaking into a fast run when he was out of sight.

As he ran, he felt cold tears fall from the sky. The rain did little to improve his mood but he chose to ignore it, his destination set.

Arriving at the cemetery, he stopped. Taking a deep breath he entered and navigated it to a familiar grave.

He read the words of the tombstone, his hot tears begging for release.

**R.I.P**

**Hyuga Hinata**

**1987-2008**

**A hope, a love, an angel**

He smiled contently as the tears fell from his eyes, from his heart; savouring her name before finally allowing himself to call out for her.

"Please," he shouted, the desperate tears soaking his cheeks. "Please, I love you so much. You- You can't. You can't leave me. I can't live without you."

When only the rain answered his pitiful pleas, Sasuke felt his legs weaken and he fell to his knees. Desperately clawing at his pocket, he pulled out a worn picture of their wedding day.

He traced her face with his finger and ignored the salty tears and rain that dripped onto the photograph.

"I miss you so much," A strike of lighting silenced his words as he continued to stare at his departed wife. "I- I'll never forget you, Hinata."

_In the distance, Neji sighed before letting out a sad smile, sure that his cousin would be watching her husband from heaven._

_The End_

Reviews are much appreciated

* * *


End file.
